V for V
by MY Yeon
Summary: keduanya terikat, saling membutuhkan, dan saling bertaruh nyawa / "kau... nikmat" / "sekali saja kau melangkah jauh dariku, kematian akan berada tepat di depan matamu" / BTS Bangtan Boys KookV KookMin / CHAP 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

"hai, namaku V. Senang bertemu denganmu"

.

.

"kau.. Nikmat"

.

.

"sekali saja kau melangkah jauh dariku, kematian akan berada tepat di depan matamu"

.

.

"aku.. Lebih dari sekedar membutuhkanmu.." / "tapi aku tidak"

.

.

"kau benar, kita impas..

.

.

Nyawamu ada di tanganku, dan nyawaku ada di tanganmu"

.

.

COMING SOON !

.

.

Sekarang aja deh, haha :-P

.

.

Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

.  
Jungkook melangkah terburu-buru. Hari sudah menjelang malam, matahari kembali berniat menyembunyikan diri. Sementara dirinya masih terjebak di antara pepohonan rapat yang bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda jalan setapak atau setidaknya pernah di lewati seseorang.

Ada tiga hal mengapa saat ini Jungkook perlu menambah kecepatan langkahnya menjadi berlari.

Pertama, ia takut.

Kedua, ia takut.

Dan ketiga, ia takut sekali.

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada dahan kayu yang telah terkumpul diantara kungkungan lengannya. Menjaga agar jangan sampai kayu bakar yang telah sulit ia kumpulkan tersebar begitu saja di sepanjang jalur larinya. Udara dingin malam mulai merasuk ke dalam kulit. Padahal Jungkook sudah berlari sekuat tenaga, tetapi sepertinya percuma saja karena matahari telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Jungkook rasa ia hanya masuk ke dalam hutan selama sepuluh menit tadi, itupun ia tempuh dengan jalan perlahan sembari mengumpulkan dahan kayu kering yang ia temui di ujung kakinya. Tetapi kenapa setelah ia berlari selama hampir setengah jam, dirinya belum juga menemukan area perkemahan?

Jungkook tak pernah tau jika ia berlari melawan arah perkemahan yang artinya ia justru menjelajahi hutan lebih dalam.

Jungkook menghentikan lajunya kala betisnya telah bergetar pertanda ia takkan mampu berlari lagi jika ia tidak mengistirahatkan kakinya detik ini juga.

Mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon, Jungkook mengatur nafasnya. Meletakkan kayu bakar di sisi tubuhnya lantas meraih sekotak susu yang ia selipkan di saku celana. Membuka kotaknya asal, lalu menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. Untung saja ia sempat terfikir membawa susu kesukaannya. Jika tidak, ia mungkin akan mati kehausan di tempat yang ia..

Ah di mana dirinya saat ini?

Jungkook mengumpat. Huh masa bodoh, tak ada Seokjin hyungnya di sini. Tak ada kekasihnya juga yang akan dengan senang hati mengingatkan kata apa saja yang tidak boleh keluar dari mulut manisnya. Mengucap kata yang tak pernah ia ucap semasa hidupnya, tidak terlalu buruk.

Tes. Tes.

Jungkook meraba ujung kepalanya yang terkena tetesan air. Kemudian reflek mencium aroma airnya. Tak lucu bukan jika dirinya terkena kencing tupai atau hewan sejenisnya yang suka sekali tinggal di atas pohon.

Ini aneh.

Jungkook mencium aroma aneh dari tetesan air yang mengenai kepalanya. Wangi. Wangi yang menyengat, sedikit aneh jika dikatakan wangi bunga.

Jungkook mendongak untuk memastikan benda apa yang mengeluarkan wangi semenyengat ini, dan tersentak setelahnya.

Ada rumah pohon tepat di atas kepalanya.

Jungkook beranjak, kemudian menatapi rumah pohon sewarna emas yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan purnama. Jungkook menajamkan penglihatannya lantas membulatkan matanya.

Rumah pohon itu benar-benar berwarna emas! Dan sepertinya sungguhan terbuat dari logam. Logam berwarna emas! Emas!

Astaga mimpi apa ia semalam hingga menemukan harta karun sebanyak ini?

Tunggu. Jungkook perlu memastikannya terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu ia boleh bersorak.

Jungkook memutari batang pohon di depannya demi mencari tangga yang akan membawanya ke atas sana.

Namun sialnya, ia tak menemukannya.

"aish. Bagaimana caraku naik?" Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Berharap sebuah pemikiran menghampiri kepalanya. Hm bagaimana jika ia panjat saja pohonnya?

Nah, ide bagus. Ia akan menggunakan keterampilannya kali ini. Sekedar informasi, Jungkook sering sekali memanjat pohon belakang sekolahnya di saat ia sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran. Dengan kata lain, Jungkook memang sering membolos.

Jangan katakan pada Seokjin hyung, please.

Mari kita mulai. Bersedia, siap, ya!

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jungkook menaiki pohon setinggi tiga kali tubuhnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada kelihaian kaki beserta tangannya yang mempermudah pergerakannya.

Jungkook meraba pintu di hadapannya. Setelah di lihat dari dekat, ternyata rumah pohon yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak bukanlah terbuat dari emas, melainkan hanya besi ringan biasa yang telah berkarat.

Sialan.

Lalu apa gunanya dirinya bersusah payah memanjat huh?

Eh, tentu saja ada gunanya!

Sedari tadi Jungkook takut sekali dengan binatang buas, dan tempat yang tinggi ini di rasa dapat melindunginya.

Greeeek

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka menggema. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki rumah pohon. Rumah ini terbuat dari susunan besi yang telah berkarat, dan meski terlihat masih kuat tetap saja tak menutup kemungkinan dirinya terperosok jatuh ke bawah sana.

Ini cukup luas, berukuran tiga kali tiga meter jika Jungkook tak salah mengira. Dengan pilar empat pohon besar yang berjarak dekat. Tak ada penerangan di dalam sini, hanya sinar bulan yang menelusup masuk melalui celah sempit di sisi rumah pohon.

Jungkook masuk lebih ke dalam hanya untuk mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang beraroma wangi, berhawa dingin. Dan ketika Jungkook menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, tempat di mana seseorang itu menaruh dagu lancipnya di sana, Jungkook dapat dengan jelas melihat sepasang manik sewarna darah yang terpasang dengan apiknya pada wajah berukir tampan.

Pun dengan dua taring yang terselip di antara dua belah bibir marun itu, ia tetap tampan.

Tunggu dulu.

"arghh!"

Bahkan sebelum Jungkook menyadari siapa gerangan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, lehernya telah tersengat, darahnya tersedot keluar dengan cepat. Setelahnya, Jungkook limbung. Jika saja ia tidak berada dalam pelukan seseorang, tentu ia akan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"hai, namaku V. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Jungkook dengar sebelum ia memejamkan matanya tanpa ia inginkan.

Pingsan.

TBC

A/N : hai *tebar senyum* saya datang bawa ini.. sesuatu yang selalu bertebaran di otak saya (dan sempat mengganggu saya). Bayangkan, di saat saya punya tugas menganalisis audit, kalimat yang berputar justru kalimat ff semacam ini x_x alhasil saya stres waktu itu XD

ohya, saya udah ketik cukup banyak ff ini, tapi yaa saya ga pede aja mungkin cerita semacam ini pasaran banget kan? duh saya ga pinter berkata-kata, maaf :v jadi ini mau lanjut atau ga? teserah yang baca aja saya mah :3 kalo iya, chap selanjutnya sudah siap publish ^^

satu lagi, jan tagih utang ff saya yang lain ya XD yang lain masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, dan saya sedang cukup sibuk untuk itu, maaf sekali lagi *bungkuk*

review please?


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal Keterikatan

.

.

Jungkook merasakan bibirnya lembab, bahkan basah, dengan sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada permukaan bibirnya. Tak hanya menempel, tetapi melumat, bahkan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut Jungkook yang bergerak mengabsen setiap deret giginya. Jungkook bisa saja mengira dirinya tengah mimpi basah jika saja yang menyentuh seluruh kulit tubuhnya tidak terasa dingin.

"sudah bangun rupanya" lelaki yang berbaring di atas tubuh Jungkook menggeliat, secara sengaja menggesek inti tubuh mereka dengan perlahan yang mau tak mau memunculkan desah berat dari mulut Jungkook yang segera saja tertelan oleh lawannya.

Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya, menghadapkan dirinya pada sepasang onyx merah yang terlihat sayu, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Lelaki di hadapannya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian membasahi bibirnya sendiri yang sebenarnya sudah basah.

Seseorang, atau bisa dikatakan sesosok makhluk asing itu tengah menindih Jungkook, menahan kedua lengannya di dada dengan wajah yang merunduk tepat di atas wajah Jungkook. Sesaat Jungkook mengernyit merasa mengenali sosok yang bahkan seingatnya tak pernah dijumpai semasa sembilan belas tahun hidupnya. Tak ada rasa takut yang terselip sedikitpun di dalam pemikirannya, hanya rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi menggamit setiap sel di dalam otaknya.

"namamu Jungkook?" suara serak itu berbisik yang dapat di dengar jelas oleh Jungkook. Pun dengan nada desah yang ikut bersamanya tak luput sedikitpun. Jungkook tak menjawab, ia hanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria asing yang kini bergerak meninggalkan kilat matanya yang tengah berusaha mengetahui jati diri sang makhluk melalui kornea matanya, beralih menciumi dadanya.

"tadi ada dua orang yang mencarimu di luar.."

Jungkook mulai tertarik. Ia meraih kepala pria yang ia ketahui bernama V, kemudian memaksanya untuk saling bertatapan.

"kemana mereka?"

"kurasa kembali ke perkemahan" V bergerak melepaskan diri dari pegangan Jungkook kemudian mengecupi rahang tegas milik lelaki di bawahnya.

Jungkook mengernyit. Berusaha tak secepat ini larut dalam ciuman kupu-kupu yang diluncurkan secara bertubi-tubi mengenai keseluruhan sisi wajahnya. "kenapa tak kau katakan jika aku berada di sini?"

"dan menghilangkan kesempatan menikmati tubuhmu? Jawabannya tentu tidak"

Jungkook seakan tertimpa durian runtuh di hadapan matanya. Mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari belah bibir sewarna darah milik V, otak Jungkook mulai tidak fokus. Berulangkali memejamkan mata demi mengalihkan reflek tubuhnya yang tak dapat ia kira. "aku bisa saja melaporkanmu atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual" ujar Jungkook penuh ancaman.

"silahkan saja. Aku tidak takut penjara manusia. Aku mungkin hanya berada di sana kurang dari satu jam. Bagiku, terkurung di sini selama ratusan tahun terasa lebih menakutkan dari apapun"

"ratusan tahun? Kau.."

"V. Vampire. Tepat sekali" V menyeringai lebar. Maniknya menantang pancaran sinar Jungkook yang jelas sekali terselip ketakutan di sana yang betapapun Jungkook menyembunyikannya akan tetap V ketahui.

"tidak memberontak? Atau menghindar dariku? Kau akan kuperkosa, Jungkook.."

"oh aku lupa. Kau sadar diri rupanya. Kondisi tubuhmu tak akan mungkin kau gunakan untuk melawanku" V tertawa keras, kemudian ia beranjak mendudukkan diri tepat di atas milik Jungkook yang tak terbalut apapun. Keduanya memang dalam kondisi tanpa busana.

Jungkook meringis nyeri. Jungkook tidak munafik. Ia menginginkannya. Fantasi bercinta yang selama ini hanya berputar di kepala bagian mesumnya kini akan di rasakannya secara nyata.

Terlihat seperti lelaki polos di hadapan semua orang seringkali membuatnya muak. Ia memang suka susu, ia memang tak pernah berkata kotor mengumpat atau sejenisnya, tetapi ia tetaplah seorang pemuda dengan segala hormon yang meledak dalam dirinya.

Jungkook selalu ingin melakukannya dengan Jimin, kekasihnya. Tetapi tiap kali ia memulai, ia akan berakhir mendapat tepukan perlahan di pipinya kemudian mendapat pertanyaan 'apa kau baik saja?' tak lupa setelahnya jemari lembut kekasihnya akan bertengger di dahi, memastikan suhu Jungkook tetap normal.

Jungkook sudah memutuskan sejak ia terbangun dengan seluruh kulit tubuhnya yang menyentuh kulit mulus nan halus pemuda di atasnya. Tak peduli makhluk seperti apa dirinya. Ia hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan membayangkan jika Jimin lah yang tengah melayaninya.

Meski setelah itu bayang-bayang tentang dirinya yang akan bercinta dengan salah satu dari sekian banyak golongan iblis terus saja berputar di kepalanya.

Jungkook kuat. Ia cukup tenaga untuk memberontak dari V, tetapi memang ia sengaja tak melakukannya.

Karena pada dasarnya menurut Jungkook, kebanyakan manusia pasti tak akan menolak pesona seorang V dalam ukiran wajah tampan dan balutan tubuh seksi yang tak terbanding dengan siapapun di luar sana meski wanita sekalipun. Sosok V yang berada di hadapannya terlampau sempurna. Poni yang berjatuhan di dahi, wajah sempurna meski hanya bayangnya saja yang terlihat, leher jenjang, tubuh ramping tanpa otot, hingga perut rata, menjadikannya tampak seperti wanita. Tampan, cantik, dan menggairahkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Tak perduli jenis iblis apapun dirinya, yang tergambar di benak Jungkook saat ini hanyalah Jungkook butuh menuntaskan segala gairah yang telah di tahannya selama ini.

"aku takut" ujar Jungkook saat V mulai bergerak menggesek miliknya.

"aku tahu" V menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan segala jenis erangan dari sana. Padahal V sendiri yang bergerak, tetapi sensasinya benar-benar mengaduk kupu-kupu di perutnya. Mata sayunya menatap Jungkook yang masih tak bergeming. Sial. Apa ia kurang menggoda?

"bukan padamu, aku takut kau tak bisa memuaskan pengalaman pertamaku"

"mehh. Kau meragukanku?" jengah dengan raut wajah Jungkook yang terlihat meremehkannya, V meraih kejantanan Jungkook kemudian memasukannya sekaligus dalam lubang sempitnya.

"ouhh" keduanya mendesah bersamaan. Jungkook memulai dengan aksi mari membayangkan Jimin yang tengah bergerak di atasnya. Tanpa membuka matanya, jemari Jungkook terulur menyentuh lengan halus yang sedingin es itu mendekat. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang menggigil karenanya, Jungkook memeluknya erat. Memposisikan bibirnya mencari benda lembut yang akan ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan.

Jungkook memang seringkali diam-diam menonton film porno dalam kamarnya yang terkunci, tetapi tetap saja ia bukanlah seorang yang berpengalaman dalam hal semacam ini. Jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan V, maka dari itu ia akan belajar. Hanya kali ini ia akan membiarkan seseorang mengendalikannya, menggerakan tubuhnya, menuntunnya menggapai kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Memanjakan miliknya yang baru saja menemukan goa hangat sebagai persinggahan. Hanya kali ini, sebab Jungkook merasa seperti akan melakukannya lagi, dengan makhluk yang sama lain kali, entah mengapa.

V menyeringai puas kala bibir Jungkook mulai menjamah bibirnya aktif. Menjilat, menyesap rasa yang tentunya ada rasa amis darah di sana. Amis yang terasa manis. Darah Jungkook.

Tadinya V menyangka jika lelaki sepolos Jungkook akan memberontak berusaha kabur darinya, menolak pesonanya, dan berakhir dengan tubuh mengering tanpa darah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada seluruh induk reinkarnasi Jungkook semasa silam.

Benar, sebelumnya V telah bertemu beberapa lelaki dengan wajah semirip Jungkook semasa ia terkurung di sini. Terkurung dengan kutukan, hanya lelaki pilihan yang dapat melihat rumah pohon ini, masuk ke dalamnya dan mencium aroma tubuhnya. Dan keseluruhan orang itu berwajah sama, seperti Jungkook. Hanya saja kemungkinan reinkarnasi kali ini akan bernasib berbeda dari generasi sebelumnya.

Dan V telah tertidur lama demi menunggu reinkarnasi Jungkook saat ini. Sekarang, ia sungguh lapar, sampai rasanya tak ada rasa kenyang untuknya. Padahal ia sudah sedikit demi sedikit menyeruput darah Jungkook selama lelaki itu pingsan hingga ada banyak bekas taring bertebaran di urat lehernya. Tentunya ia harus hati-hati karena jika tidak, dapat dipastikan Jungkook akan mati sedari tadi.

"berapa banyak kau akan mengambil darahku-aahh" Jungkook mendesah, antara merasakan nikmatnya pergerakan V di bawah sana dan menahan rasa sakit lehernya yang tertembus taring. V tak lantas menjawab, ia tengah perlahan mencicipi rasa manis yang telah sepenuhnya hilang dari mulutnya akibat ciuman Jungkook tadi. Memenuhi mulutnya dengan darah kesukaannya lantas meneguknya perlahan. Sisa darah nampak mengalir di sekitar mulutnya ketika ia menjauhkan diri dari leher Jungkook.

Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya. Jemari V terulur mengusap kedua kelopak itu bergantian, mengisyaratkan jika Jungkook harus segera membuka matanya.

Menurut, Jungkook membuka kelopaknya perlahan. Manik matanya segera saja bertubrukkan dengan sepasang iris yang tak lagi berwarna merah di hadapannya. Melainkan berubah warna menjadi biru terang bercampur abu-abu. Itu indah, sepasang obsidian yang unik tak di sangka menimbulkan rasa kagum penuh tatapan memuja yang tak sengaja Jungkook tunjukkan dihadapannya.

"terkejut?" V terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Jungkook kali ini. Mata sayu yang dipaksakan membola itu terlihat lucu dalam penglihatannya.

"ini sudah pagi, tetapi warna mataku berubah bukan karena itu.." V tersenyum manis, mengusap pipi Jungkook tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya di bawah sana.

V merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi kiri kepala Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit terkesiap mengira V akan kembali menguras darahnya. Karena demi apapun Jungkook sudah kehilangan banyak tenaganya. "aku kenyang, kau dan aku sudah bermain semalaman.. Kau luar biasa Jungkook.. Kau.. Nikmat" V menjilat cuping telinga Jungkook setelahnya. Menggigit kecil di sana kemudian mempercepat gerakannya hingga desahan keduanya bersahutan dengan kokok ayam hutan, berlomba demi menunjukkan suara mana yang lebih berkuasa.

.

* * *

.

"astaga Jungkook! Kau dari mana saja?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu semalaman!"

Itu Jimin. Ia berlari saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Jungkook yang tengah berjalan lemas ke arahnya. Diperhatikan kondisi kekasihnya yang tak karuan. Rambut berantakan, kemeja kusut, dan jaket yang ia biarkan tak tersleting. Jangan lupakan tatapan sayu khas mengantuk beserta lingkar hitam yang mewarnai daerah bawah matanya.

"aku tersesat, Jim," Jungkook menjatuhkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada bahu kekasihnya. Menghirup wangi bayi dari sana yang dipercaya dapat memulihkan tenaganya seketika.

"Jin hyung! Jungkook kembali! Bisa tolong bawakan makanan dan air?" Jimin meneriaki Seokjin yang tengah berkutat dengan tungku di hadapannya. Dari kejauhan nampak raut Seokjin yang terlihat lega mendapati adiknya kembali.

Jimin merangkul Jungkook kemudian menuntunnya menuju tenda mereka berdua. Membaringkan Jungkook di atas kantung tidurnya, lantas mengambil tisu basah dari dalam ranselnya. Menyeka wajah berkeringat Jungkook hingga ke lehernya.

Jimin sedikit terkejut manakala jemari Jungkook tiba-tiba saja menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"apa leherku.. Hm.. Terluka?"

Jimin menatap Jungkook, sedikit merasa aneh dengan pertanyaannya.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa? Apa ada serangga yang menggigitmu?"

"tidak" jawab Jungkook cepat.

"tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku ingin tergigit...

.

Jim?

.

Bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

.

,

.

,

.

,

TBC

A/N : sudah kubilang kan? chapter selanjutnya sudah saya ketik, dan inilah hasilnya. uhuk.

mumpung ini genrenya fantasy, saya beneran akan masukin seluruh imajinasi aneh saya di sini wkwkwk

dan tentunya, gimana caranya biar engga mainstream, kan fantasy mah bebas haha

mungkin sampe sini masih pasaran ceritanya, tapi kita liat aja gimana kedepannya XD saya beneran udah ngarang aneh-aneh soalnya XD

nah, terima kasih yang kemarin sudah mereview, saya suka partisipasi kalian! ^^

maaf, ga bisa bales satu persatu, tapi saya baca keseluruhan review hlo, bahkan saya ulang-ulang! ini sungguhan :3 sebab review kalian adalah semangat terbesar saya, dan tentunya menjadi penentu kelanjutan ff absurd ini ^^

soal siapa seme siapa uke, sudah pasti KookV KookMin yang artinya Jungkook lah seme sejati di sini muahaha tapi emang gegara si kuki terlalu imut buat jadi seme, saya bikin aja karakter kuki seme yang ngegemesin XD terus, ingatkah kalian pas V jadi dracula yang asdghafdgh kerennya, serem, sangar juga, jadilah di sini saya buat V uke sangar wkwkwk maksudnya sangar agresifnya XD

yang ga suka konsep karakter yang saya buat, saya mohon maaf *bungkuk*

lanjut? review ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : U

**V for V**

 **© Mini Yeon**

* * *

Jungkook mengerang, menatap miris bagian selatannya yang mulai mendesak menuntut kebebasan. Dipandanginya tubuh Jimin yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ini semua karena makhluk sialan itu. Biasanya, ia tak pernah merasa sebergairah ini hanya dengan menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang bahkan belapis selimut tebal hingga ke leher.

Leher. Reflek Jungkook meraba lehernya. Hasratnya masih sama, ia seperti menginginkan dua taring itu kembali menusuk lehernya, sekaligus menghisap segala nafsu yang berada di benaknya. Siang tadi ia sempat dengan begitu bodoh mengutarakan keinginannya pada Jimin, yang kemudian lelaki manis itu hanya mengerjap bingung, menatapnya meminta penjelasan dan beruntungnya Jungkook bisa memberi jawaban seperti 'ah, aku pusing Jim, karena itu bicaraku melantur. Maaf' dan setelahnya, tentu saja Jimin dengan segala bentuk keperhatiannya memperlakukan Jungkook sebagaimana mestinya orang sakit diperlakukan.

Ah shit. Triple sial lagi. Jimin menggeliat, dan tanpa sadar memeluknya erat. Sebuah kebiasaan bagi Jimin, jika tertidur ia memang memerlukan sebuah guling di sisinya untuk ia peluk. Tetapi ini Jungkook, yang demi apapun ia bahkan sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan segala keinginannya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, berusaha larut dalam mimpi namun sepertinya percuma saja. Dengan diberhentikannya satu indera, secara otomatis meningkatkan kinerja indera lain. Seperti halnya yang dirasakan indera penciumannya saat ini. Wangi tubuh Jimin yang begitu dekat dengannya serasa menusuk, ditambah telinganya dengan kurang ajar menangkap suara yang keluar dari mulut Jimin –ia yakin itu- sebagai erangan. Oh,, sepertinya Jimin memang mengerang, mungkin ia mimpi buruk?

Dan mungkin ini juga mimpi buruk bagi Jungkook. Otak kotornya segera saja mengilustrasikan jika Jimin mengerang akibat penyatuan mereka. Dan bayangan dirinya menumbuk Jimin sekuat tenaga segera saja hinggap di sana.

"Ahh!" apa Jungkook tidak salah mendengar? Jimin mendesah! Disusul dengan suara nafasnya yang terengah. Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya, sekali lagi ia harus ekstra menahan segala gairahnya.

Sebelum kemudian bahunya terguncang, Jimin yang melakukannya.

"Jungkook, bangun," suara lirih Jimin terdengar panik, ketakutan, atau apapun itu, yang segera saja membuat Jungkook membuka matanya.

"Yah, sayang, kau kenapa?" Jungkook kelabakan. Ia menangkup pipi Jimin yang saat ini basah oleh aliran airmatanya.

Jimin mendongak menatap Jungkook. "Aku bermimpi.." dan tangis itu pecah lagi. Jungkook sampai dibuat bingung olehnya. Apa? Mimpi apa? Bagaimana bisa hanya karena sebuah bunga tidur, Jimin sampai menangis seperti itu?

"Jangan menangis, aku di sini." Jungkook mengusap lembut air mata Jimin, kemudian mengecup dahi berkeringat itu, meyakinkan kekasihnya jika ia memang berada di dekatnya.

"Berjanjilah kau takkan meninggalkanku.." Jimin mencengkram sisi hoodie Jungkook kuat, maniknya menatap Jungkook penuh harap. "Aku berjanji," sahut Jungkook mantap. Siapa yang mampu meninggalkan seorang kekasih seperti Jimin? Menjauh saja Jungkook tak akan sanggup. Lagipula banyak lelaki bahkan wanita di luar sana yang akan bersyukur jika sampai ia melepaskan bocah manis yang terjebak di usia yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Enak saja.

Jungkook memeluk Jimin erat, menenggelamkan sebelah pipi montok itu di dada bidangnya. Jimin sudah lebih tenang sekarang, ia tak lagi menangis, hanya suara sesenggukannya saja yang masih terdengar.

"Sayang.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau mimpikan?" akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya Jungkook merasa penasaran.

"Kau.. menjadi seorang vampire."

 **© MY Yeon**

Tangis Jimin mereda seiring dengan mobil yang mulai memasuki area kota. Ya, sebenarnya Jungkook beserta Jimin sedari tadi berbaring di bagian belakang mobil sejenis pick up. Seokjin, kakak Jungkook, memutuskan membatalkan acara bersenang-senang mereka dengan cara menjelajah hutan, mengenal alam lebih dalam, dikarenakan fisik Jungkook yang dinilai kurang sehat. Saat Seokjin membicarakan hal itu, Jungkook hanya meringis kemudian meminta maaf berkali-kali, karenanya acara mereka menjadi berantakan. Tetapi Hoseok, teman Seokjin yang juga ikut hanya mengusak rambutnya kemudian berkata tak apa, tak masalah, mereka bisa melakukannya lain kali.

Mobil bergerak menuju apartemen Jungkook lebih dulu. Jungkook memang tinggal terpisah dengan Seokjin dengan alasan rumah mereka jauh dari sekolahnya. Setelah mengecup dahi Jimin yang kembali tertidur pulas sekaligus berpesan pada kakaknya agar mengantar Jimin hingga depan pintu apartemennya, Jungkook merengek agar Hoseok menggantikan hyungnya menyetir dan membiarkan Seokjin menemani Jimin di belakang. Dengan alasan ia takut Jimin diculik sesuatu dan mengingat keberadaan V di hutan sana secara tidak sengaja. Seokjin bisa apa jika yang memintanya adalah adiknya yang manis? Bahkan Hoseok pun dengan ikhlas bangun dari tidurnya untuk kemudian menjadi supir.

Setelah memastikan pintunya terkunci kembali, Jungkook menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma apartemen yang selalu dirindukannya. Baginya, aroma rumah adalah aroma penenang yang tak tergantikan oleh apapun. Meski rasa kantuk menyerangnya, namun hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah mandi; menghilangkan aroma hutan dari tubuhnya sebelum nyenyak dalam mimpi. Melempar ranselnya di atas karpet, Jungkook membawa dirinya ke kamar. Mandi di kamar pribadinya tentu jauh lebih baik.

Jungkook baru saja ingin melempar kausnya ke keranjang cucian ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Jungkook tersentak, udara dingin berhembus ke arahnya tiba-tiba.

"Tubuhmu hangat."

"V?"

"Waaah aku tersanjung kau masih mengingatku." V terkikik, mengusak di leher Jungkook dan menjilat sekilas sebelum kemudian beralih memeluk Jungkook dari depan. "Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi, apa kau merindukanku?" V menyeringai, tak butuh jawaban Jungkook sebenarnya, ia tentu dapat menebak melihat tak ada penolakan berarti yang didapatnya.

"Lepaskan. Aku ingin mandi." itu bukanlah penolakan, justru sebaliknya karena entah sadar atau tidak, Jungkooklah yang menahan pinggang V untuk tetap memeluknya.

"Kau ini aneh ya." V melepaskan Jungkook dengan tidak rela. Mematai pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Terdengar tumpahan air dari shower dan V mulai berpikir satu atau dua sesi di kamar mandi sepertinya menyenangkan. Tapi menyadari jika Jungkook adalah orang keras kepala yang ia kenal, ia jadi harus terpaksa menepis keinginannya.

Bercinta dengan orang yang menolakmu bukanlah seks yang ia harapkan.

Setidaknya dari pemuda sepanas Jungkook.

Sebab Jungkook bisa lebih panas lagi jika dialah pihak yang mengajaknya bercinta.

Mengingat gelagat Jungkook, V menyeringai. Tak akan lama lagi dan Jungkook akan dengan senang hati memasuki dirinya.

* * *

 **ngecek. apa masih ada yang mengharapkan cerita ini berlanjut. karena jika iya, akan dengan senang hati saya lanjutkan.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jimin

"keduanya terikat, saling membutuhkan, dan saling bertaruh nyawa / "kau... nikmat" / "sekali saja kau melangkah jauh dariku, kematian akan berada tepat di depan matamu" / BTS Bangtan Boys KookV KookMin / CHAP 4 IS UP!"

.

.

 **author : MY Yeon**

 **"V for V"**

 **MY Yeon hanya memiliki ceritanya, tak bisa memiliki mereka meski banyak mengharap sekalipun**

 **WARNING! PERHATIKAN ALUR!**

 **Happy Reading ^^^**

 **888**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook mendapat pesan dari Jimin. Pemuda manis itu berkata jika ia merasa tidak enak badan dan berharap Jungkook bisa membuatkannya surat ijin. Maka Jungkook yang tadinya sudah memakai seragam sekolah segera melepasnya kembali dan menggantinya dengan hoodie abu beserta jeans hitam. Ketimbang membuatkan Jimin surat ijin, ia lebih memilih mendatangi apartemennya. Memang apa gunanya mengikuti pelajaran jika pikirannya tidak tenang?

Ketika hendak keluar, Jungkook berhenti di tempatnya, teringat sesuatu. Bukankah semalam ada V di sini? Lalu kemana gerangan vampire itu saat ini? Namun setelahnya, ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Mungkin saja yang semalam hanya mimpi, Jungkook akan merasa bodoh jika berharap kehadiran V adalah nyata adanya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Jimin, Jungkook tak perlu mengetuk atau apapun itu agar dibukakan pintu karena ia tahu betul apa passwordnya.

"Jimin-ah?" Jungkook melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. "Sayang?" panggilnya lagi, dan suara batuk menyambutnya di dalam sana.

"Aku di sini, Jungkook."

Jimin berada di kamar. Jungkook menaruh ranselnya di sofa lalu menuju di mana Jimin berada.

"Astaga, sayang. Mana yang sakit?" Jungkook melompat. Menyambar kening Jimin dan memeriksa suhunya. "Demam." Jimin mengangguk lemah. "Kepalaku juga pusing."

"Kita ke dokter, ya?"

"Tidak." Jimin menahan lengan Jungkook. Menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku benci obat. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

Jungkook menghela napas, mengalah. "Jika siang nanti belum ada perubahan, kita panggil dokter dan tidak ada bantahan."

Dengan berat hati Jimin mengangguk seraya berdoa dalam hati semoga sebentar lagi sakitnya benar-benar sembuh.

"Ingin sarapan apa?"

"Aku sudah makan roti. Kau berangkatlah ke sekolah."

Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam, dan ia tahu apa maksudnya bahkan sebelum Jungkook berbicara. "Dan meninggalkanmu di sini sendiri dalam keadaan sakit begini? Tidak."

Jungkook kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi dan muncul kembali membawa baskom berisi air hangat beserta handuk kecil. Ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Jimin dan memberinya kecupan lalu mengompresnya. "Sebentar."

Jungkook kembali menghilang. Kali ini datang dengan membawa segelas susu hangat. Jungkook membantu Jimin duduk lalu memastikan kekasihnya meminumnya hingga habis. "Cepat sembuh, sayang. Tidurlah, itu akan mengurangi pusingnya."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Jimin terlihat berpikir sejenak, berulangkali berkedip kala pening itu menyerang. "Tidurlah di sebelahku, Jungkook. Ada lingkaran hitam di kisaran matamu. Tidak bisa tidur?"

Jungkook kembali teringat akan keberadaan V dan sadar betul jika semalam dirinya memang tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan keberadaan seorang vampire di dalam kamarnya benar-benar membuatnya waspada dan terpaksa terjaga.

"Bolehkah?"

Jimin tersenyum manis, meski lemas. "Tentu. Tapi jauh-jauh dariku atau kau akan tertular."

Jungkook terkekeh sejenak melihat Jimin memasang tameng dari dua lengannya yang mungil. "Tidak masalah. Biar aku saja yang sakit." Jungkook berbaring mendekati Jimin lalu membenarkan posisi handuk di keningnya. Jimin memejamkan mata. Sepertinya terlalu pening untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Jungkook kali ini. Jungkook mengusap bulir keringat yang mengaliri wajah Jimin dengan ujung hoodienya di telapak tangan. Bergeser ke rahang dan ia mengernyit mendapati noda aneh di leher bagian samping kekasihnya. Tidak akan terlihat jika Jungkook tidak benar-benar melihatnya dari sisi samping. Noda yang tak asing untuknya. Seperti noda bekas gigitan ular. Tapi ini berbeda.

Jungkook melotot.

Ia perlu mendengar penjelasan dari V setelah ini.

.

 **MY Yeon**

.

Jimin tertidur. Suhu badannya telah menurun, dan Jungkook memutuskan meninggalkannya sebentar untuk menemukan V.

Jungkook kembali ke apartemennya. Tempat paling memungkinkan untuknya bertemu dengan V. Untung saja jarak apartemennya dan apartemen Jimin tidak terlalu jauh jadi tidak masalah ia bolak balik begini. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan makhluk yang tiba-tiba saja ingin ia cabik-cabik. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak mendapatinya di mana-mana.

"Pelajaran pertama, jangan mencariku di tempat yang mudah terlihat, Jungkook."

Jungkook berbalik lalu mendongak, menemukan V terbaring menopang dagu di atas lemari pakaiannya yang tinggi.

"Biar ku tebak. Ini tentang kekasihmu?" V tertawa menjengkelkan. Jungkook mengepalkan jemarinya erat. "Turun."

V menggeleng. Caranya melakukan itu mengingatkan Jungkook pada keponakannya yang berumur lima tahun. Bedanya V sama sekali tidak menggemaskan, menurutnya. "Tidak mau. Kau berniat memukulku, kan? Lihat otot-ototmu yang menegang itu. Tidakkah kau tahu jika kemarahan hanya membuatmu semakin terlihat seksi di mataku? Aku jadi semakin ingin melahapmu, lagi." V menjilat bibirnya. Jungkook menggeram.

"Kukira kau hanya akan menghisap darahku atau seseorang yang mirip denganku di masa lalu. Tapi apa ini? Kau menghisap Jimin? Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Oh wow pelan-pelan, tampan. Aku akan menjawabnya." V duduk di tepi lemari, menunduk menghadap Jungkook. "Jadi namanya Jimin?"

Jungkook menatap V tajam.

"Baik, baik. Kau harus mengurangi kadar dominasimu itu, Jungkook. Aku jadi takut padamu." perkataannya benar-benar berkebalikan dengan kenyataan karena V bahkan turun dari atas lemari tepat di depan Jungkook. Dekat sekali di depannya hampir tanpa jarak.

"Alasanku menghisap Jimin adalah," V mendekat. "Karena dia terasa sepertimu." bisiknya di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeram, mencengkram pinggang V sebagai balasan. Namun sakit, V justru mendesah seraya melemparkan dagunya ke pundak Jungkook, menahannya di sana. Jungkook reflek melepaskan cengkramannya dan V menyeringai.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, sayang. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." V memeluk Jungkook intim, sengaja merapatkan bagian tubuhnya yang utama. Jungkook tidak menolak, sama sekali. "Kau menolakku semalam, ingat? Aku jadi frustasi. Aku keluar menghirup udara segar dan tanpa sengaja menemukan bau yang mirip denganmu. Setelah ku ikuti, aku menemukan salah satu lelaki yang waktu itu mencarimu. Dan terungkap sudah mengapa dia memiliki baumu. Karena dia terlalu sering berdekatan denganmu." Jungkook terkesiap. Hal semacam itu sama sekali tidak diduganya.

"Alasan mengapa aku menghisapnya tentu saja karena aku lapar. Aku juga butuh makan, Jungkook." tambahnya. Jungkook menghela napas berat. Tanpa ia sadari dirinya juga menjadi penyebab Jimin sakit pagi ini. Sudah pasti V menghisap banyak sekali darah Jimin semalam mengingat betapa rakus vampire itu padanya kemarin.

Mengingat kemarin, Jungkook membelalak. "Kau melakukan itu dengan Jimin?"

"Itu?" V mengernyit heran. Melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook dan mengambil jarak satu langkah di depannya. "Oh itu?" V tertawa keras. "Menurutmu?"

"Brengsek." Jungkook berdecak lalu mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah V tiba-tiba. Vampire itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Ups.. Hampir saja." tahu-tahu V telah menghindari pukulan Jungkook dengan bergerak menjauh bahkan sebelum Jungkook menyadarinya. Pergerakan V terlalu cepat hingga tidak mudah tertangkap mata. "Aku hanya perlu darahnya, Jungkook. Hanya darahnya. Tidak untuk yang lain. Aku hanya bisa bercinta denganmu, tepatnya hanya ingin dirimu."

Jungkook mendesah lega. Entah karena fakta V tidak menyentuh Jimin atau nyatanya V hanya menginginkan dirinya. Perbedaan keduanya terlalu tipis bagi Jungkook.

"Jadi Jungkook, pergilah. Temui kekasihmu. Pastikan dia sehat kembali dengan begitu dia akan berguna untukku."

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, sialan." Jungkook menahan diri meski rasanya ingin sekali memukul V.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untukku malam ini."

.

 **MY Yeon**

.

"Dari mana saja, Jungie?" Jimin menyambutnya di depan pintu kala Jungkook baru saja kembali. Dilihatnya lelaki manis itu telah berganti pakaian dan beraroma sabun mandi. "Sudah baikan?" Jungkook menempelkan keningnya sendiri ke dahi Jimin lalu mengangguk seperti menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ajaib, aku sembuh. Pasti karena susu buatanmu." Jimin nyengir, Jungkook jadi ingin menciumnya.

"Ya, mau apa kau?" Jimin menoyor dahi Jungkook. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Namjoon sunbae." usai memperingati Jungkook, Jimin mengecup tepi bibir Jungkook lantas kabur. Jungkook hanya mematung seraya menyentuh bekas kecupan Jimin di sana. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Hal yang hanya bisa ia rasakan jika tengah bersama Jiminnya.

"Yaa hyuuung.. Boleh minta satu kecupan lagi?" Jungkook membuntuti Jimin. "Hyuuuuung." Jungkook menarik-narik kaus Jimin.

"Yaaa hentikan itu. Kau hanya memanggilku hyung jika ada maunya. Menyebalkan." Jimin menarik batang hidung Jungkook sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Berniat akan membuat makan siang untuknya dan juga Jungkook.

"Hyuuuung ayolaaaah."

"Tidak mau. Sana jauh-jauh dariku." Jimin mengambil daging dari kulkas, sembari berpikir akan ia apakan daging ini. "Sup atau steak?" tanyanya.

"Sup." jawab Jungkook cepat. "Dan sebuah kesupan (kecupan)."

Wajah Jimin tersipu, ia sebisa mungkin menahan senyumannya. "Jeon Jungkook, aku sedang memegang pisau."

"Dan aku sedang memegangmu." Jungkook menggelitiki Jimin. Jimin tertawa kewalahan. Ia terengah, menyerah. Melambaikan potongan daging terdekatnya ke wajah Jungkook. Tentu saja Jungkook harus menghindar jika tidak ingin terkena tamparan daging yang akan terasa lumayan sakit.

"Jika tidak berhenti, aku bersumpah akan menjadikanmu sup, Jungkook." Jimin kembali memotongi daging tipis tipis. Berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Jungkook yang senang sekali menggodanya.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku selalu menjadikanmu ratu di hatiku."

"Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin berpura-pura marah. "Aku bukan perempuan."

"Dan aku bukan wanita. Kau memang bukan perempuan tapi akan selalu kucinta."

"Yahh! Aww." Jimin memegangi telunjuknya yang tergores pisau. Jungkook panik, menyesal telah menggoda Jimin di saat pemuda manis itu tengah memegang benda tajam. Disambarnya telunjuk Jimin dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Bermaksud menghentikan pendarahan di sana dengan ludahnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Jimin menggeleng. " Tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku karena kurang hati-hati." Jimin meringis. "Aku akan mengambil plester."

Jungkook memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah mengambil kotak obat. Jungkook sungguh merasa bersalah. Sudah sepatutnya ia meminta maaf. Bukan hanya karena telah membuat Jimin lengah dan berakhir melukai jemarinya,

tapi juga karena ia sempat menikmati rasa darah Jimin di dalam mulutnya.

.

 **MY Yeon**

.

Malam semakin larut. V terduduk di atas lemari Jungkook sembari menatapi pemuda tampan yang tengah gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sesekali cekikikan mendapati tingkah lucu Jungkook ketika membalik posisi tidurnya penuh antisipasi. Mengedarkan pandangan sebelum kemudian terpejam kembali. V tahu jika Jungkook kemungkinan besar sedang mencari keberadaan dirinya.

Jungkook sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Dari hembusan napasnya yang V dengar, dapat dipastikan jika Jungkook baru saja tenggelam dalam tidurnya. V memutuskan turun dari atas sana, mendarat tanpa suara di sisi ranjang Jungkook.

V lapar. Tapi entah mengapa sebagian dirinya membunyikan alarm menahan diri, tak ingin memaksa Jungkook kembali dan membuatnya terbaring lemah kekurangan darah. V butuh menjauh dari Jungkook, saat ini. Leher Jungkook terlalu menggoda untuk terlihat olehnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku butuh meminjam pakaianmu." bisiknya.

V terlihat lebih manusiawi sekarang ketika tubuhnya tak lagi berbalut jubah hitam yang ketinggalan jaman. Ia tampan sekaligus cantik, dan ia tahu itu. Berulangkali melirik ke arah kaca memeriksa betapa sempurna tampilan dirinya.

"Cih. Jika aku tak terikat denganmu, sudah pasti mudah untukku menggaet ribuan lelaki tampan di luar sana." V mencibir saat bayangan Jungkook menolaknya terang-terangan hinggap di kepalanya. Di sepanjang jalan ia disibukkan oleh ejekan-ejekan yang ia lontarkan hampir tanpa suara. Sebagian lampu-lampu kota telah padam, terutama di kafe atau toko yang sudah tutup. Perhatiannya kini terpaku pada mini market yang baru saja dilewatinya. Bukan karena lampu di sana masih menyala, tapi karena hal lain. V menghentikan langkahnya, memusatkan indera penciumannya pada aroma yang dikenalnya.

Aroma yang membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan kendali, lapar yang teramat sangat, berpikir menghabisi siapa saja pemilik aroma ini.

Aroma Jungkook, tapi bukan Jungkook yang menguarkan aroma ini. Jungkook jelas tengah tertidur pulas saat ia tinggalkan tadi.

V berbalik, membawa langkahnya cepat mengikuti sosok yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat.

Seseorang yang mencari Jungkook ketika pemuda tampan itu tengah bersamanya di hutan.

V berpikir ada yang salah dari dirinya. Sebab alih-alih menghisapnya langsung, V justru repot-repot membuntutinya sampai kemari. V melesat dan hinggap di balkon apartemen di mana aroma itu terhenti di sana. Dari celah gorden yang tersibak, V menemukannya. Ketajaman penglihatan membuatnya terbelalak manakala mendapati sesuatu yang tak nampak asing untuknya.

Noda berantakan di leher pemuda itu.

V menghela napas. Menyesal? Tidak. Ia justru menyeringai. Senang rasanya mengetahui segalanya berjalan lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **sabitelfsparkyu / Sasayan-chan / kookv75 / koook / Uozumi Han / TaeJeon / Ansleon / KookieL / sarzrnh011 / Park RinHyun-Uchiha / icha744 / Carat17 / Guest / vanillatae / Ren Afrezya / Guest / AprilKimVTae / zaet00 / GaemGyu92 / BbuingHeaven / deshintamirna / Guest / Hatsumi piyopiyo / Kyunie / Y BigProb / pereview chapter 2 / pereview chapter 1 / siders / [mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat]**

 **ehem. akhirnya saya lanjutkan setelah saya tinggalkan fic ini berabad-abad lamanya *bhak**

 **sebenernya alasan saya menelantarkan fic ini adalah karena saya perhatikan sudah banyak sekali summary yang mengangkat tema vampire**

 **saya hanya takut terjadi kemiripan dan ada yang mengatakan bahwa fic ini hasil plagiat. meski syukurlah belum ada yang memfitnah saya begitu karena nyatanya fic milik saya secara keseluruhan hasil daya pikir otak saya yang memang pada dasarnya suka menghayal**

 **dan finally, review kalian berhasil mengetuk pintu hati saya, terima kasih.**

 **ini kelanjutannya, dan akan terus berlanjut jika kalian masih sudi mengetuk pintu hati saya terus menerus.**

 **serius, ada apa dengan bahasaku di atas? haha abaikan**

 **tertanda,**

 **MY Yeon**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kim Taehyung

_"keduanya terikat, saling membutuhkan, dan saling bertaruh nyawa / "kau... nikmat" / "sekali saja kau melangkah jauh dariku, kematian akan berada tepat di depan matamu" / BTS Bangtan Boys KookV KookMin /"_

 **= V for V =**

 **author : MY Yeon**

 **[saya hanya memiliki ceritanya, tak dapat memiliki mereka meski banyak mengharap sekalipun]**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **888**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Y-ya Jiminie?"

'Jungkook. Sudah makan?'

"ssudaah"

'Sedang apa?'

"Perutku s-sakit hyung. Nanti aku telfon lagi-"

 **Tut**

"-V!"

Jungkook menggeram. V mendongak, menubrukkan kilat matanya yang menggoda dengan manik Jungkook yang menahan ledakan putus asa. Gelombang kenikmatan yang menyerangnya membabi buta membuat Jungkook menyerah pada akhirnya. Napas Jungkook terengah, jemarinya mencengkram surai lilac milik V tak membiarkan vampire itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada yang lain. Posesif. V sangat menyukai pria posesif.

"Jungkook." V menyahut dengan melantunkan nama Jungkook selembut hembusan udara. V merayap, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jungkook ketika Jungkook merintih, meresapi detik-detik pasca pelepasannya dan V dengan senang hati memberikan gigitan-gigitan mendebarkan di area rahangnya. "Ini baru permulaan, tampan.." V menjilat penuh adam apple Jungkook menghasilkan lenguhan sang dominan.

"Ingin berhenti?" V berkata main-main, dalam benaknya yakin jika kemungkinan Jungkook akan menganggukan kepalanya hanya sebesar nol persen.

Namun, V lupa jika Jungkook bukanlah pria pada umumnya. Maka ketika namja Jeon itu mengangguk, V kehilangan pergerakannya selama beberapa menit menjadi sebenar-benarnya dirinya; makhluk tak bernyawa. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook kembali membuka suara.

"Kau akan melepaskanku jika aku berkata berhenti?"

V menyeringai, menemukan celah dalam tiap kata yang Jungkook ucapkan. Pria keras kepala yang patut ditaklukan. V tahu ia takkan merasa bosan mempermainkan Jungkook, sebab pria itu akan selalu menginginkan dirinya namun juga menolaknya dalam waktu bersamaan. Kita lihat, Jungkook, kita lihat. Siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini. "Ya." jawab V singkat, ingin rasanya tertawa mendapati setitik rasa kecewa yang Jungkook sembunyikan apik di belakang senyumnya. "Jimin akan menyambutku jika kau mencampakanku." tegasnya kemudian.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, giginya bergemelatuk mengingat noda yang terdapat pada leher Jimin. Noda yang membuatnya berpikir keras apakah Jimin juga mengalami hal yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

Bercinta dengan seorang vampire.

"Kau brengsek."

V menggerakkan telunjuknya nakal, memutari dada Jungkook yang tak terhalang apapun juga. "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah memang kau selalu mengatakan kata brengsek pada orang yang membuatmu merasakan nikmatnya seks, Jungkook. Oh, sungguh dirty talk yang menggairahkan."

"Sialan." Jungkook mendesis lirih, menubruk belah bibir V sehingga vampire itu takkan berkata macam-macam lagi. Sehingga V lupa akan keniatannya merusak Jimin sebagaimana ia telah merusak dirinya. Jiminnya tidak boleh merasakan pahit yang ia rasakan. Sakit yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Bersiaplah untuk acara inti, Jungkook." Seketika V terkesiap, lalu tertawa pelan mengetahui betapa kerasnya Jungkook sekarang ini. Jungkook memang perkasa, tak diragukan lagi. V tak perlu membangkitkan apapun karena Jungkook telah siap terbenam dalam dirinya.

Keduanya menggeram bersamaan ketika V mulai mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Jungkook dan menyatukan mereka. Panas. Sesak. Dalam. Banyak rasa bertalu-talu menggemakan kenikmatan yang tiada ujung tatkala V mulai bergerak mendahului. Jungkook tak dapat menepis semua ini sehingga tak ada yang dapat ia pikirkan lagi selain bergerak berlawanan arah dengan V. V mendesah tak karuan, mencengkram pundak Jungkook menyisakan bekas pedih dari kuku-kukunya yang terlalu kuat menekan. Jungkook menggenggam pinggang V, menuntunnya bergerak lebih cepat menyambut putihnya kegelapan surga duniawi yang disangka sebentar lagi akan datang.

V memekik keras, lalu membenamkan sepasang taringnya pada urat nadi Jungkook tepat ketika semburan miliknya mengenai perut beserta dada sang dominan dan Jungkook melepaskannya dalam dirinya.

Detik tatkala V menyesap kuat cairan merah di leher sang namja Jeon adalah detik dimana Jungkook melewatkan alam sadarnya dan tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi yang terasa nyata.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya sayang? Maafkan aku ya?"

Jimin bergeming, tak mengindahkan permintaan maaf Jungkook yang lebih mirip sebuah permohonan. Memilih untuk menyeruput jus jeruknya dan mengedarkan netranya ke arah lain ketimbang harus menatapi tingkah Jungkook yang mulai menarik banyak perhatian.

Jungkook gelisah di tempatnya duduk, di seberang bangku kantin yang beruntung diduduki Jimin. Jemarinya semenjak tadi terus menerus berusaha menggapai jemari kekasihnya, namun pemilik jari-jari mungil itu tak kunjung membiarkan bagian tubuhnya disentuh Jungkook walau sedikit saja. Jungkook berakhir mengerang, lalu memindahkan posisinya menjadi di samping Jimin, memerangkap tubuh ramping itu di kisaran lengannya. "Maafkan aku atau aku cium?" bisiknya tepat di telinga. Jimin menggeliat, nyengir ke arah pengunjung kantin yang menatap keduanya aneh dan membuat isyarat memiringkan telunjuknya di kening. Sinting. Kekasihnya memang sinting. "Lepas, Jungkook."

"Tidak mau. Biar saja mereka lihat." Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di sisi leher Jimin, mengendus perpaduan parfum dan aroma lembab Jimin yang selalu ia sukai. Yang selalu ingin ia...

"Aw! Yah Jungkook!" Jimin nyaris menampar Jungkook terlalu keras ketika ia menjauhkan mulut sang kekasih dari lehernya. Jemarinya mengusap-usap bagian lehernya yang baru saja dikerjai Jungkook. Perih. Kulitnya serasa ditusuk dan disayat.

Jungkook mengerjap cepat; tak habis pikir. Maniknya membola tatkala mencium bau anyir yang menyeruak di indera penciumannya. Belum sempat ia mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi, Jimin sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru.

Dengan sebelah tangan menutupi lehernya yang berdarah, Jungkook yakin.

Jungkook mengernyit. Aneh, pikirnya. Padahal ia hanya mengecup sisi leher kekasihnya, tak lebih. Tapi mengapa Jimin begitu merasa kesakitan seolah baru saja merasakan gigitan?

Kelopak mata Jungkook terbuka lebar. Ingatan itu lagi-lagi menghantamnya telak. Mungkinkah...

Mungkinkah luka yang dibuat oleh V menganga lagi?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian di kantin, Jungkook jadi sulit menemui Jimin. Jimin tak ada di manapun di sudut sekolahnya seakan tertelan bumi. Padahal Jungkook telah berkeliling sekolah, mendatangi satu persatu kamar mandi; tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Jimin dalam situasi semacam itu selain ruang kesehatan. Namun nihil. Tidak ada Jiminnya di sana, di manapun. Bahkan tak ada di kelasnya hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Jungkook mengetahui semua itu ketika ia bertanya pada sunbaenya, teman sekelas Jimin.

Jadi di sinilah Jungkook berada. Berdiri di depan unit apartemen Jimin. Merasa ragu bahkan hanya untuk mengetuk pintu. Jungkook sedikit banyak merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Ia memang telah bersalah sejak awal menyeret Jimin dalam kasusnya. Namun fakta jika kali ini Jimin mungkin membencinya mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Jungkook bersumpah ia tak sengaja melakukannya, ia hanya senang menggoda Jimin.

Maka dengan berbekal keberanian yang ia pupuk dengan susah payah, Jungkook berakhir memasuki apartemen Jimin dengan caranya yang biasa. Dipanggilnya nama Jimin berulangkali, namun tak ada sahutan yang berarti kecuali dengung lembut air conditioner dan bunyi semprotan pengharum ruangan otomatis yang mendominasi.

Jungkook menaruh ransel Jimin yang dibawanya dari sekolah ke atas meja belajar kekasihnya. Memutuskan berbaring di ranjang Jimin sembari menunggu kekasihnya yang entah di mana itu pulang. Jungkook sudah menghubungi ponselnya berulang kali, tapi percuma sebab hanya operator yang akan menjawabnya. Ponsel Jimin tidak aktif.

Jungkook baru saja memejamkan matanya tatkala terdengar gelak tawa halus Jimin dari luar kamar. Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, menajamkan pendengarannya sembari menebak-nebak siapa gerangan orang yang mampu membuat tawa Jimin sebahagia itu. Api cemburu mulai merayap dari ubunnya hingga kepalanya hampir mendidih. Jungkook beranjak, berniat memergoki kekasihnya jika memang tebakannya benar.

Benar jika Jimin berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Namun alih-alih mengejutkan Jimin dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, Jungkook justru mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya serasa kaku sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia mendekat dan menggusak kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya tentang Jimin membenci dirinya, Jimin justru tersenyum sumringah, menggelayut manja di lengannya dan menuntunnya untuk turut bergabung di ruang tengah apartemennya. Di mana terdapat satu orang yang tak nampak asing di penglihatannya.

Jimin berdehem sekilas mendapati keduanya saling menatap lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Biarkan aku memperkenalkan kalian berdua." Jimin mengulurkan jemari Jungkook yang terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya. "Ini Jeon Jungkook, kekasihku yang kuceritakan."

"Dan Jungkook," Jimin mencubit pinggang Jungkook, membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata dan Jungkook mengaduh setelahnya. "Ini siswa baru di kelasku, Kim Taehyung namanya."

"Pergi."

Jimin mengernyit, membisiki Jungkook, 'Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?' dengan menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh Taehyung. Reaksi Taehyung tak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin, hanya rasa takutnya terlihat lebih mendominasi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam. Raut wajah yang biasanya ramah kini menjadi menyeramkan. Rahangnya mengeras, dahinya berlipat menandakan amarah yang melingkupinya begitu kuat. Jemarinya menyentak lengan Jimin ke belakang, menyembunyikan tubuh mungil kekasihnya dari jangkauan Kim Taehyung, seorang namja yang dari sisi manapun Jungkook membandingkan, terlihat seperti V. Ditambah warna lilac pada surainya yang mencolok tak terbantahkan lagi. "Ku bilang pergi. Jangan dekati Jimin lagi. Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kau bayangkan, keparat." gertaknya tak main-main.

Taehyung tersenyum canggung, melirik Jimin yang tengah disembunyikan Jungkook begitu protektif. "Err Jimin-ah, sepertinya kau perlu menjelaskan pada Jungkook-ssi kalau aku tak berniat merebutmu darinya."

Jimin baru akan membuka mulut ketika Jungkook beralih menatapnya. Tatapannya masih terlihat lembut sebagaimana tatapan yang biasa Jungkook perlihatkan padanya, hanya saja kali ini terasa begitu mendominasi hingga Jimin bahkan tak lagi mampu balas menatapnya seperti biasa. Jimin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan melirik Taehyung sekilas meminta pengertian, sebelum kemudian ia menunduk lesu. Jimin yakin Jungkook pasti memiliki alasan kuat di balik semua ini. Jungkooknya selalu bersikap penuh perhitungan.

Taehyung berakhir pamit undur diri. Tak enak hati jika keberadaanya menimbulkan perdebatan antara sepasang kekasih yang terlihat saling mencintai. Senyum kotaknya adalah hal terakhir yang ia perlihatkan pada Jimin sebelum kemudian tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu utama.

Jungkook berbalik, mengalihkan atensi sepenuhnya pada Jimin yang masih tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Jungkook mengusap punggung Jimin yang bergetar kecil.

"Maafkan aku telah menakutimu." bisiknya. Tangis Jimin semakin pecah, lengan pendeknya balik memeluk Jungkook erat. Kepalanya menggeleng. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika baru saja ia merasa takut pada Jungkook, namun ia mengerti, paham sekali jika Jungkook tak bermaksud menakutinya sama sekali. Ia hanya bersikap sebagaimana seorang lelaki bersikap. Di balik air mata yang masih mengaliri pipi Jimin, Jimin bersemu. Darahnya berdesir menyenangkan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada dunia bahwa ia bersyukur memiliki Jungkook di sisinya. Seorang pria yang begitu melindunginya, pun begitu mencintainya.

Alih-alih memimpikan Jungkook menjadi vampire seperti mimpinya belakangan ini, Jimin yakin mimpi indahlah yang akan berkunjung menjadi bunga tidurnya malam ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

seperti biasa, ini baru kelar dan aku langsung maksain buat post hehe

ingat saya cuma punya kuota berlimpah saat di pagi hari wkwkw

yang minta momen KookV nya dibanyakin, sabar ya babe~ belum saatnya hihi

akhir kata,

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **kookvaddicted / JChoi18 / 7D / Hatsumi piyopiyo / Habibahjeon / Uozumi Han / ChimSza95 / Park RinHyun-Uchiha / Sasayan-chan / TaeJeon / kookv / GaemGyu92 / Kyunie / VampireDPS / Y BigProb / SIDERS / mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat**

tertanda,

MY Yeon


End file.
